particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Istalia
This page only shows ministers since the start of the Istalian Empire (4571) The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Istalia, also known as the Foreign Ministry (Istalian: ), is a Government of Istalia's federal and executive Ministry which is responsible for maintaining external relations of Istalia, including Majatran cooperation and international development. The executive and political figure heading the Foreign Ministry is informally known as the . The post of Foreign Minister is considered one of the high-profile portfolios in the Cabinet of Istalia. The Ministry is headquartered at the . The Ministry is led by the Foreign Minister, who is nominated by the Prime Minister of Istalia. Responsibilities The Ministry is responsible for the foreign policy of Istalia. It has seven goals: *To promote security and stability, effective humanitarian assistance, and good governance. *To strengthen Majatran cooperation . *To increase wealth worldwide and fight poverty. *To promote human and social development. *To protect and improve the environment. *To promote the welfare and safety of Istalian nationals abroad and to regulate the movement of persons *To raise Istalia's cultural profile and help create a positive image within and beyond Istalia Organisation Ministry The civil service consists out of the top level, the secretary general and his deputy and five directorates general, which manage several departements. The directorates general are led by Directors-General and are occupied with specific issues of foreign policy. *The Directorate-General for Majatran Cooperation concerns itself with the Majatran Continent. It is responsible for Selucian relations with Majatran nation. It also coordinates policy in regional organizations like the Organization of Majatran States (OMS). *The Directorate-General for Political Affairs is concerned with peace, security matters and human rights. *The Directorate-General for International Cooperation is responsible for international development, including economic development, education, health and environment. It implements Selucian development policy. *The Directorate-General for Regional Policy and Consular Affairs coordinates the diplomatic missions. It also shapes the migration and cultural policies of the ministry. Missions International Organizations Selucia has permanent representations at the following international organizations: *Alliance of Terran Republics *International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) List of Ministers of Foreign Affairs Timeline from 4571 #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:800 height:800 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:150 height:780 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4571 till:4689 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4571 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4571 till:4575 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text: Jad Salameh from:4575 till:4580 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Danish Farooq from:4580 till:4584 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text: Jad Salameh from:4584 till:4585 shift:($dx,0) color:green text:Junaid Waseem from:4585 till:4590 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Tiziano Balletti from:4590 till:4610 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Abdul Al Salam from:4610 till:4621 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Benvenuto Zanti from:4621 till:4626 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Stefano Terenzi from:4626 till:4629 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Simonetta Giuliani from:4629 till:4631 shift:($dx,0) color:blue text:Beatrice Bulgarelli from:4631 till:4647 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Stefano Terenzi from:4647 till:4650 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Amadeo Conetta from:4650 till:4654 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Laura Verdarelli from:4654 till:4658 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Luca Camerlenghi from:4658 till:4667 shift:($dx,0) color:red text:Mohamed Sultan from:4667 till:4670 shift:($dx,0) color:yellow text:Malik Wahabi from:4670 till:4688 shift:($dx,0) color:drabgreen text:Cora Crispino